The Power of Friendship
by TeamHPForever
Summary: Shadowclan is gathering strength again and there's a new prophecy in Windclan, Thunderclan and Riverclan. But who does it refer to? Rating may change later based on my paranoia.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Warriors fanfic so please enjoy! I do not own Warriors either!**

* * *

Prologue

_Three will be born apart and together they hold kinship's fate in their paws…_ The startling prophecy woke the medicine cats of Thunderclan, Windclan, and Riverclan. Leafpool actually jumped to her paws as the words rang through her mind like an alarm. Her claws sang into the dirt as she tried to calm herself. She'd hear prophecy's before, but never had they startled her so thoroughly. Starclan was trying to tell her something…but what? Who were the three that would be born apart?

At that moment, Firestar dashed into the den and interrupted Leafpool's thoughts.

"Leafpool? Oh good you're awake. Leafpool, Sandstorm had her kits. I want you to check them over…" Firestar explained hurriedly.

Leafpool nodded. "Show me to them."

Firestar led her through the dark camp and into the queen's den. Sandstorm was curled up on a patch of moss with two kits sleeping next to her.

"Squirrelflight has already seen them," Sandstorm purred, looking down on her kits with love.

Leafpool looked over her new brother and sister. The female had a sandy colored coat just like her mother. The male was a dusky brown as if he couldn't decided what color he wanted to be. They were perfectly healthy and strong kits.

"They're perfect," she breathed to Sandstorm.

"Thank you, Leafpool. You look tired, I think you should go back to your den and try to get some more sleep," Sandstorm's eyes flashed with worry for her daughter.

"I think I will. I'll come back later and meet my new brother and sister properly," Leafpool answered as she returned to her den. She curled up on her nest and tried to go back to sleep, but the words of the prophecy had returned to her mind.

Finally, she drifted back to sleep, still considering the meaning of the prophecy.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Sorry it was so short. Send me a review please!!! Who do you think the prophecy refers to? And what does it mean? I wouldn't mind name suggestions for the two kits either! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry this took so long!! I needed to get a list of characters and when I found it I just decided to forget it. Some of the characters like the leaders are from the books, but others like the warriors are from my imagination. I'm still looking for names for the main and side characters! Enjoy and remember I do not own the Warrior series! **

**Special thanks to:**

**icethroat21 for the suggestion of the name Duskkit. **

**Hiddenmusic for the suggestion of the name Sparrowkit. I liked Hawkkit as well but I am wary of using the name after Hawkfrost. **

* * *

Chapter One

**Five moons later…**

**Sparrowkit's POV:**

I played enthusiastically outside the den with my brother, Duskkit. Our mother had kicked us out of the den for playing a little too rough around the younger kits.

I pounced on a leaf blowing around outside the den and tossed it lightly with my paw to Duskkit. He lunged and missed it by an inch.

"Guess you'll have to practice some more if you want to fight a Shadowclan warrior," I teased my brother, as he lunged for the leaf a second time and pinned it under his paws.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see you take down one of their warriors," he challenged, leaping at me. I ducked easily, watching him sink his claws into the ground as he sailed over my back. Then I whipped around and pounced, pinning him easily to the ground.

"You're going to be a great fighter someday, Sparrowkit," Brambleclaw, the clan's deputy, said.

"Thanks, Brambleclaw," I replied giving my fur a nervous lick. "Do you know who my mentor is going to be?"

"Now, now, I don't want to spoil the surprise and anyway, you have a moon to go before you'll be apprenticed."

"I'm just so excited!"

"Well you'll have to wait, just like all the other kits." Brambleclaw walked off.

"Excuse me, your majesty, but your standing on my tail," Duskkit growled.

"Sorry, did I hurt your beautiful tail?" I asked teasingly stepping off his tail.

Duskkit growled and leaped forward to resume our fight.

**Meanwhile in Riverclan:**

**Streamkit's POV:**

"Streamkit, why don't you go play?" my mother asked me.

"Fine," I grumbled walking slowly out of the den and sat dejectedly down outside the den. There weren't any other kits my age in the den right now. The older kits were already apprentices and the rest weren't old enough to leave the nursery. I didn't have any brothers or sisters. I was alone without anyone to play with.

"Hi, Streamkit," a bright voice said and I looked up. It was just Brackenpaw. He had been an apprentice for two moons already. I liked him well enough, but he didn't spend a lot of time around camp. "Why so glum?"

"I don't have any friends my age, I don't have any brothers or sisters, I have no one to play with."

"Why don't you go see if there are any apprentices in the den?"

"Maybe I will. I think Rubyheart is trying to call you."

"I'll see you later, then," he turned and trotted toward his mentor. My heart swelled with jealousy as I watched the pair of them trot off into the woods.

A flash of intuition sparked a sudden thought. I glanced quickly around the little clearing and then disappeared after them. As soon as I was out of sight of the camp, I relaxed and just explored our territory. I loved the feel of the grass under my paws and the sounds of the forest surrounding me.

I found a stream easily and took a few quick laps of the crisp, clean water. I stepped experimentally into the water and felt a flash of cold tear through my paws. I pulled back and started to turn around. Before I could, a loud yowl interrupted my thoughts and I jumped backwards…right into the water.

At the center of the river, the currents were a lot stronger and they pulled me under. I yowled, trying to get the attention of whoever was close enough to find me, but there was no answer. I lost hope as the water pulled me under again.

* * *

**Sorry this had to end at such a exciting moment. I have a strange thing for ending all chapters with a cliffie. Don't worry though. I hope to write Chapter two today or tomorrow. I've got a four day weekend and I plan to donate most of it to my writing: fanfiction or otherwise. So click that review button, tell me what you thought and give me some name suggestions! I can't write a story without names! Oh and if there were spelling mistakes in this I apologize. I'm using a laptop and for some reason Word doesn't automatically show up misspelled words and grammar mistakes like it does on my computer. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long everyone! For some reason I had all this written up, but never uploaded it.... Enjoy! I do not own Warriors, but did you know three people wrote it?  
**

* * *

Chapter Two

**Streamkit's POV:**

_At the center of the river, the currents were a lot stronger and they pulled me under. I yowled, trying to get the attention of whoever was close enough to find me, but there was no answer. I lost hope as the water pulled me under again. _

As my head began to fog, I felt a sudden jerk. Someone's jaws fastened around the scruff of my neck and pulled me from the water. They dragged me along the rocks at the edge of the stream until I finally came to rest in a path of grass.

"She's still breathing," a voice growled from above me. I just laid perfectly still in the hope that they would go away. I was too tired to move.

"Streamkit?" Someone poked me in the side with their paw. I growled weakly. Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

"Mothwing's here," someone said and I heard the soft falls of someone else's paws as they ran up. Great just what I need. Now the whole Clan would hear about my accident.

"I think she'll be fine," Mothwing announced after giving me a thorough check. "Just tired. We'll need to carry her back to camp."

**WindClan:**

**Moonkit's POV:**

"Moonkit, can you please take this freshkill to the elders for me?" one of the apprentices, Ravenpaw, asked me. The clan was a little short of apprentices these days and because we were only a moon from being apprentices, me and my two brothers and sister were expected to help out.

"Sure," I nodded to Ravenpaw and grabbed a small vole in my mouth. I hated doing jobs like this. This was _apprentice_ work after all and we didn't even have mentors yet. I dropped the vole off at the elder's den and just watched the frantic movement of the clan. The warriors were exhausted after a long day hunting. They had to run double the border and hunting patrols. I couldn't wait until I became an apprentice so I could do some of this work.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: So yeah I decided to post two chapters today. :) I've also gotten a later chapter started, probably chapter five or six depending on how this goes. Enjoy and I do not own Warriors!**

* * *

Chapter Three

**Moonkit's POV: (Windclan)**

"Sure," I nodded to Ravenpaw and grabbed a small vole in my mouth. I hated doing jobs like this. This was _apprentice_ work after all and we didn't even have mentors yet. I dropped the vole off at the elder's den and just watched the frantic movement of the clan. The warriors were exhausted after a long day hunting. They had to run double the border and hunting patrols. I couldn't wait until I became an apprentice so I could do some of this work.

I fell exhausted to my nest that night, falling asleep easily. It felt like only a few minutes later when I opened my eyes to a familiar woods. _How did I get here? I just fell asleep! Am I sleep walking? Or is this just a dream?_

The woods seemed so familiar, but so foreign at the same time. I'd been here before when I snuck off one night when I was bored and curious about what existed outside our camp. Trotting through the grass I followed a familiar path until I reached the lake. A strange scent wafted over the water and I dropped to the ground, recognizing a Thunderclan cat's scent.

**Sparrowkit's POV: (Thunderclan)**

Our mom called us back to our den after dark and we curled up together in the shared nest. We were almost too big to share, but soon we'd be sleeping in the apprentice den. In took only seconds for Duskkit's heavy breathing to fill the den and I lay awake, listening to the familiar sounds before closing my eyes and drifting into the darkness.

When my eyes opened I was in an unfamiliar woods. If I'd been like more adventurous kits, I might have been here before, but I had never left camp. Following my instincts, and the scent of cats that had traveled this path before me, I trotted through the woods, listening to the sounds of voles and squirrels in their nighttime slumbers. It took a surprisingly short time to reach the huge lake. I could just see the outline of the island where gatherings were held through the darkness.

Before I could move the scent of two more cats hit my nostrils and I froze in fear. These were not any cats I recognized as Thunderclan.

**Streamkit's POV: (Riverclan)**

I stayed in the medicine cat den that night. Mothwing wanted to keep an eye on me and I was too tired to protest. The moment whoever was carrying me put me down on a soft bed of moss I drifted back into my painfree unconsciousness.

My eyes opened only seconds later, but not to the dark of the medicine cat den. I was in a familiar forest, following the river. For a moment I wondered if I was sleep walking, but that couldn't be possible. All my pain and exhaustion was gone. _This must be a dream._

I followed the familiar rushing river all the way to the lake. The mixed scents distracted me for a moment before I caught the fresh scents of two cats.


	5. List of Characters

**As requested I'm uploading a character list before I start Chapter 4, which should be up today. **

**

* * *

**Character List

This is a basic list. It includes some cats that I invented and others from the actual books. There are others, but these will be the ones that are used. I may add more as I go along. I don't own any of the cats from the books they are all owned by the wonderful writers behind Erin Hunter.

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Firestar

Deputy: Brambleclaw

Medicine Cat: Leafpool

Warriors: Squirrelflight, Snowtail, Sunpelt, Whitespot

Queens: Sandstorm

Apprentices: Dustpaw, Moonpaw

Kits: Sparrowkit, Duskkit

**Riverclan:**

Leader: Leopardstar

Deputy: Mistyfoot

Medicine Cat: Mothwing

Queen: Rainfall, Spottedfoot

Warriors: Rubyheart, Birchtail, Mosspelt

Apprentices: Brackenpaw

Kits: Streamkit

**Windclan:**

Leader: Onestar

Deputy: Ashfoot

Medicine Cat: Starsky

Queen: Littlerain

Warriors: Crowfeather, Gingertail

Apprentices: Lilypaw, Ravenpaw

Kits: Moonkit, Breezekit, Daisykit, Maplekit

**Shadowclan:**

Leader: Darkstar

Deputy: Tigerstripe (no relation at all to Tigerstar)

Medicine Cat: Shadowpelt

Warriors: Tawnypelt, Talonclaw, Coalfoot, Silverspot

Apprentices: Goldpaw, Branchpaw, Thornpaw


End file.
